Lets Post This On Fanfictionnet
by kitosai
Summary: Total Chaos, run for your life! Or ya know, try it...youll like it! CUSSING UP AHEAD! You have been warned...By. Kitosai and I Have Sirius Problems


Lets Post This On Fanfiction.net!  
  
By. Kitosai and I Have Sirius Problems  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I dont own this, so please do not sue!  
  
Discription: Total Chaos, run for your life!!!! Or ya know, try it...youll like it! CUSSING UP AHEAD! You have been warned...  
  
Other: The following story must be read out loud in an Irish accent. (like the lucky charmes guy) Everything in the (these)   
  
and these But be done as well!  
  
CHAPTER 1:Ku Ku Ku and Chips  
  
One happy sunny day when it was pouring down rain, Inuyasha set out to find a missing Kagome...even though she told him she   
  
was going home for a while, when suddenly, a giant green dragon comes out of nowhere, eats him, and then poops him back out.  
  
Once he cleaned himself of the poo, he noticed a very happy Naraku. "Ku ku ku kuu! I Naraku, will steal the sacred jewl from  
  
you, Inuyahsa! Cuz I want it and I am the bad guy...uhh....Ku ku ku ku ku!!!"  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the monkey man. "Uhh... no?" He said with a dumbfounded face.  
  
"Oh...ok then....wait NO! IM THE BAD GUY GODDAMNIT! GIVE ME THE DAMN JEWL!!!" Naraku Ku Ku-ed.   
  
"NO!!!" Screamed Inuyasha, and he stuck the jewl in his mouth.  
  
"I can still get that idiot...." Naraku said matter-o-factly. Inuyasha gasped and almost swollowed the jewl. He then began  
  
wrapping his mouth up with ducktape, soon becomeing the entire lower half of his face.  
  
"Mmmm Mm??? Mmmm? mmm!?!? M-M-MMM!!!!" (Now what??? Huh? Huh!?!? NA-RA-KUu!!!!" Inuyasha Mmed through the ducktape.  
  
"Huh." was all Naraku said before grabbing a bag of potato chips out of his ass. Inuyashas eyes began watering up. "Huh?  
  
You can have them if you want puppy!" Naraku ku ku ku-ed again. Inuyasha happily took the bag and opeaned it... but... he   
  
didnt know what to do after that...He couldnt eat them...  
  
"Mmmm Mm Mmmmmmm!!!!" He tried screaming. (Your So Hurtful) Naraku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku gasp ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku cough   
  
ku ku ku ku hack ku ku cough, hack, gasp, breathe, ku some more, repeat" Naraku passed out and died. But then he came   
  
back. "What will you do now...Inuyasha? Something I cant remember, Inuyasha? Choose, Inuyasha... SUFFER, INUYASHA!" He   
  
screamed trying to remember his cimmercial lines.  
  
"mmm Mmm Mmmmm???" He asked. (eat the chips?) They were boath distracted when some guy came in.   
  
"Hey yo.... Do you have my ring???" The man asked.  
  
sigh "No Sauron, we do not have your ring..." Naraku said to the Lord Of The Rings Bad dude.  
  
"Oh... ok..... But if you did... you would tell me, right???" He asked.  
  
"MYMEMS!" Inuyasha and Naraku said togeather. Sauron left and returned to his own fanfiction, cuz hes not part of Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku turned to Inuyasha and began Ku-ing when he noticed Inuyasha was shoving the potato chips up his nose. "IDIOT! KU KU  
  
KU KU!!!! (repeats Ku's 100 times)  
  
They hear someone talking and follow the voice that they hear. They hide behind a tree and listen to the conversation.  
  
"Yes I know Jake...Im sorry I cant....I cant go to the movies with you....NO! I WOULD NEVER!! Long pause Yes sweetie."  
  
Inuyashas eyes widdened as he noticed Sesshoumaru was talking to a tree that apperantly went by the name...Jake?  
  
"Sessh???" Inuyasha said with chips hanging out of his nose....  
  
Kitosai: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! READ AND REVIEW!!!!I want you people to get a peice of paper and wright down I D 10 T.  
  
I Have Sirius Problems: HERES A LESSON IN FRENCH!!!!! Il est un abruti-He is an asshole! One more!!! Ok!   
  
Va te faire foutre, abruti! F Off, Asshole! HAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! YESS! GO MEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Mmmmm mmmm..... (booze head)  
  
NAraku: ku ku ku ku ku ku ku!  
  
Sessh: JAKE! DONT MAKE ME CHOP YOU DOWN!!!! YOU KNOW I WILL!!!!!  
  
All: R&R!!!! 


End file.
